Lily's Colorful World
by Kira Akuma
Summary: Long before Morana was born, Lily had a colorful life. This story is random snippets of her Colorful days!
1. Midnight Blue

Someone finally asked! ^^ Thank you guest! ^^

How did Viper become Morana/Death's guardian and caretaker if they haven't meet yet?

I've been waiting for someone to ask that! ^^ so without further ado, please enjoy the first snippet of Fraxinella's Colorful Life! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

During her years at the Cirque Du Mystique, Fraxinella had the honor of adopting her first "daughter." They were close in age, but Lily had the makings of a truly amazing mother. She was companionate and scarily protective of what was hers.

Yet seeing a woman not much younger than herself, but unhealthy thin sitting in an alley made her protective side flair into life. Fraxinella picked up the far too light body and carried it home. Once there, the medics of the Circus swarmed the poor little girl.

A couple days after, the little girl awoke to the sight of Fraxinella resting in a chair next to the cot she had been resting on.

Sensing movement, Fraxinella awoke to a pair of Purple Lapis Lazuli eyes staring at her with hints of fear.

"Morning sleepyhead," Fraxinella greeted half awake.

The girl stare became one of shock. "G-Good morning," the little girl greeted.

"Hmm. You seem scared. Did somebody hurt you?" Fraxinella asked bluntly. A flinch was all she needed before sitting on the cot.

Fraxinella couldn't honestly explain why, but being near this little girl made her want to coddle the girl. It was like some instinct buried deep within herself was starting to bubble up just for this little girl. 'Family magic?' she considered before pulling the little girl into her embrace.

She whispered words of reassurance into the little girl's ear, "please, don't be scared. I want to help you. Your safe now. Nobody wants to hurt you here." Each word made the little girl slowly calm down and accept the affection Fraxinella was trying to give.

"Now do you mind giving me your name?" Fraxinella asked gently, not letting go of the little girl. The little girl shook her head vigorously. "Alright, then I'll give you a name, is that ok with you?" Fraxinella asked. This time the little girl nodded slowly.

Fraxinella looked at the little girl and took in every detail. From her purple Lapis Lazuli eyes to the indigo triangular markings all across her little form. The most notable of which were on the little girl's cheeks.

The little girl wilted at Fraxinella's intense gaze, but stayed still, too afraid to move.

Finally Fraxinella looked into the little girl's eyes and said, "From now on, your name is Viper," with a friendly, welcoming smile.

"Vi-per?" The little girl said, trying the new name out. She got a nod from Fraxinella in response.

"Hello Viper. My name is Fraxinella," Fraxinella said.

After that you could rarely find Fraxinella without Viper in tow for several months. They even shared a tent after Viper awoke screaming from untold nightmares one evening.

* * *

Not my best, but I'm rather proud of this snippet! ^^

please review! ^^


	2. Sunflower Yellow

_This chapter was a pain in the ass... Thank you Reborn for being So Twelve Damned Iritating..._

 _Oh well~ at least I had fun with the Itallian Insults~_

The Arcobaleno of the Sun flames met Lily as a child. She had just started school, and was already singled out as being _different_. With only one distant friend, she was desperate for someone to be there for her.

So when Lily met what looked like a two year old with a gun, she didn't question it. But she did get rather attached to the little adult. Every day she would look for him. It was a fun game for her, especially when the little adult would wear costumes.

The one day Lily didn't go looking for him made the Sun rather worried. So for once, he was the one to go looking for Lily. When he found her, he was Furious. His pure little girl that would always come running to find him was sitting behind her school covered in bruises.

After that day, he began Keeping an eye on Lily. Every time she was bullied, he would set up a (non lethal) accident for the bullies.

When Lily asked him about it, he told her the truth. That was a little hard to admit to her, but her reaction was priceless. She was so accepting of what he had done. She even thanked him for being her little Knight in black armor!

He finally told her to give him a name that day.

"Reborn!" She exclaimed on the spot, "I want to call you Reborn. Because your like what I wish my daddy would be like Reborn!" And the name stuck. ( _When Lily went missing Reborn started using the name she gave him as his alias.)_

After that, Reborn started tutoring Lily in anything he could think of. Lily was delighted with the chance to learn new things ( _even if half of it went over her head)._ Both were content with their dynamic.

But like all good things, it wasn't meant to last. Reborn was an Arcobaleno and Lily was a civilian. He couldn't drag her into the Mafia despite who her grandmother was. So he started to distance himself from Lily. He even set up martial arts classes for her so he would have to worry too much.

The day Lily got her Hogwarts letter was the last day she saw her Reborn. He just disappeared after she told him about his new boarding school. The only evidence she had of him was the gifts and books he gave her over the years and the gifts she found on her door step every Christmas and birthday.

After Reborn left, Lily clung to the Chameleon shaped bracelet ( _a gift for her graduation from Primary School)_ he gave her every time her life got difficult. From studying for a hard test to asking to join the Cirque du Mystique.

~~~ Snippets!~ ~~~

"So Reborn?" Lily asked Reborn one day when they were relaxing in the school library, "how did you meet my Grandma?"

Reborn's obsidian Eyes looked up to Lily as he mulled over the question. "Her eyes. I fell in love with her eyes," Reborn finally said, his gaze distant, "I was sent to Assassinate Hyacinth… but her eyes…"

"Did Grandma Have Eyes like me?" Lily asked, her heart shaped eyes alight with curiosity.

Reborn chuckled, "her eyes were _Clovers_."

Lily's Eyes shone with curiosity, a grin spread across her face, "Grandma must have been very lucky!"

Reborn nodded, "if not for her luck, your Grandma would have died that day."

~~~Flash Back~~~

Hyacinth Fiorangela sat in a café looking over reports from her Famiglia, enjoying a cup of Tea. Her long crimson hair shone like fire in the midday light. "So that business needs some cleaning, Agora is coming back tomorrow…" she muttered quietly.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all her your own?" A voice deep and smooth said from behind her. Hyacinth turned, only to see a tall dark and handsome man standing there. He wore a tailored black suit with a yellow undershirt and a matching Fedora. Black eyes bored into azure eyes. "I had thought I found a flame when I find an even more mesmerizing Clover," he purred.

"You see a Clover where a Club dwells," Hyacinth tutted, glaring at the man.

The man sat across from Hyacinth with a smirk as he purred quietly, "best not to make a scene around so many civilians."

"I'd have to say the same to you," Hyacinth hissed, showing the Cyanide pill that the man had slipped into her tea before it was delivered.

The man chuckled darkly as he held his hands up, "you caught me red handed~"

"So was it the Beccio? Or that _Cesso_ Fabio?" She hissed, tossing the pill at the man.

"A no name punk who thinks you are too pretty to live without," the man hummed, smiling seductively.

Hyacinth chocked on her tea a little before glaring at the man, " _Porca_ _miseria_ , you men are all idiots."

"Says the Donna Of Fiorangela," the man purred, pointing a slender finger at the Lily broach on Hyacinth's jacket with the words " _super mortuum meum_ " along the boarder. "Isn't that a little morbid for such a beautiful woman?"

"Says the Hitman that came to make it true," Hyacinth growled.

The man stood up and placed a few bills on the table, "not today it seems. Maybe next time?"

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Did you kill Grandma?" Lily asked, knowing that Reborn would never tell her what those strange Italian words meant.

Reborn smirked, looking as deadly as he did in his adult form, "In the end? Yes. But only Hyacinth Fiorangela. Hyacinth Evens lived a happy life in Europe with her daughter Evangeline and son Edward."

"Did you know them too?" Lily asked, her eyes shining in wonder.

"That is a tale for another time," Reborn hummed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

~~~Page Breaker~~~

Every day for the next week Lily asked for more stories about her Mother and Grandma. It took a while, but finally Reborn talked about the things Hyacinth did when she was apart of the Mafia. Tales of Triumph and Tragedy, Flames and Magic fell from the Arcobaleno's Lips. Lily thought they were just made up for so long until she went to Hogwarts.

Suddenly the Flames made sense. Painfully clear.

Reborn was a _Wizard_. Or at least, some kind of Magical Being. How could he not when the man was so tiny but so _Grown up_? So she researched what he could possibly be. An Imp maybe? Or a Gremlin? So many things but so few really suited the Chaos loving toddler. All until she found a Curse.

" _Arcobaleno_?" Lily wondered as she read the familiar word. "Didn't Reborn say that word before?" She muttered as she read the passage on the curse.

 _The Arcobaleno is a curse meant to balance the world._

 _Each person cursed by the "Checker Masked God" Experiences a Regression in Physical age and acts like a Battery go colored stones matching their Soul Colors. (See Soul Aspects in Dictionary.)_

 _The Arcobaleno Curse seems to be passed from the strongest of an Aspect as its host the moment its previous host dies. The Checker Masked God seems to act as the Caster Of The Curse by removing the curse from the stone of the Victim's dead body and transporting it to the next victim in a new stone._

 _From what little information is revealed, the seven Curse Victims are connected by a type of bond. This bond seemed to be tied to the Souls of every individual._

 _Once deceased the will of the Host manifests in the form of a Polarized soul. A Soul devoid of warmth and cold as death. Often these souls are recorded to take the form of Wrath's commonly_ _called "Dementors."_

 _Known Souls of this type are the Wardens Of Azkaban. The first recorded, and most likely the leader, calls itself Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. This creature appears in the form of a Two Year Old with a large gauze covered face, a top hat, and black tattered robe, and a Glass like Curse Stone. Since 1514 Bermuda has_ _been the owner of Azkaban Island. An impartial Judge of the law. Many Old Blood use tales of Bermuda to scare their children akin to the Muggle Boogie Man._

"It sounds more like notes than a text book," Lily sighed as she read the passage again. She looked over the paragraph on Bermuda again though, "maybe… he would know more?" She then got out a piece of parchment and wrote, " _Dear Bermuda von Veckenschtein,_ "

~~~ Page Breaker ~~~

"He's such a _fava_ ," Lily sighed as she watched James running around like a chicken with their head chopped off. His hair was a bright Slytherin Green, and his clothes were not much bwtter, looking like a Slytherin themed Tutu. The second Fava left her lips Lily covered her mouth with her eyes wide, looking around for an angry Reborn with a Leon Slipper in hand.

She could feel the phantom pains of her Grandfather teaching her not to swear in public. When no wrathful mini grandparent came flying out of one of his hiding places Lily let out a sigh of relief. What did come however was the flapping of wings as a beautiful white Owl came flying to her with a black envelope and a package in its claws.

"Hello my little warrior," she cooed affectionately, letting the owl land in her arm. She gently took the deliveries before offering the Owl food and water. The back of the letter had " _To Lily Fiorangela"_ on the back and a wax Seal on the other side. Within the box was a very large pile of papers th at looked to be photocopies on Printer Paperof accounts of the Arcobaleno Curse and its overseer. Theories and pictures were scattered throught the pile. Looking to the envelope she opened it gently,

" _Dear Lady Fiorangela,_

 _While your inquiry was unexpected, it is pleasant to see a desire for knowledge in a child. Within is a copy of all the information you asked. If you give up on your Quest for knowledge please burn the content with Feindfire. Sincerely,_

 _Jager"_

Lily smiled, her eyes shining with determination. "I will discover Grandpa's Secret," she muttered, carrying the box of papers to an empty out of the way classroom.

 _She never did burn those papers._


End file.
